Putting Revenge to Rest
by MoonxLauri
Summary: Gerard is in between the album Black Parade and Danger Days, this is why Revenge Gerard (he becomes that Era when he falls into the video) is fascinated by this supposedly fictional image of himself Revenge Gee looks in coffin sees himself and is skewered by his Black Parade self Danger and BP put Revenge to rest BP tells Danger Gee to carry on Gee wakes up (no longer DD) and this


Gerard re-wound the Helena music video for the twentieth time, fascinated by every detail of it despite having been there for the entire making of the video.

As he watched Mikey walk down the aisle swinging the smoking censer, his eyes began to droop the cloying scent of incense plugging up his nose, lulled into a trance from the pendulum sway of the censer.

Suddenly Gerard was back in the video directing the dancers as he sang to the sorrowful mourners. He of course wore his Revenge outfit but the mourners for some reason wore brilliant hues and shades of bright clothing.

Gerard stepped down from the podium to view the body, since the open coffin lid hid the corpse from his view. What he found inside was not Helena but himself except with fire engine red hair, and a navy racer looking jacket with a patch on the left breast proclaiming "Dead Pegasus". He stared at himself, fascinated by this bright and dare he say peaceful looking creature?

A wail of terror made Gerard shriek and stumble back before a tortured scream was ripped from him. Looking down he saw himself skewered through the stomach by a wickedly sharp spear. Hearing movement he looked up to see colorful Gerard sit up and climb out of the coffin. A whimper escaped Gerard's lips as the spear was withdrawn and he stumbled into colorful Gerard's arms. With ease that suggested this was not reality colorful Gerard scooped him up and very gently laid him in the coffin.

The blood that had blossomed was hidden by his starless shirt though it showed in his milk white complexion.

"'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." red haired Gerard woefully whispered before kissing his counterpart goodbye.

"Don't let me go, please don't say goodbye." begged the dying Era tightly gripping Gerard from Black Parade's hair which was a chalk white.

"Your like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore." was BP's cryptic reply before he too placed a kiss of farewell on the dying man's lips.

Again colorful Gerard appeared comfortingly stroking Gerard's ink black hair. And as he comforted him a man's deep silky smooth voice began to croon

"I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love how your losing your life."

At this last line Gerard closed his eyes, head lolling to the right as he exhaled his last breath. His ink black hair was neatly cut something that had never been real in life. Gerard wore a black suit the only color in the outfit being a bright blood colored tie and his unnaturally pale complexion. With one last nostalgic gaze at his former self colorful Gerard closed the coffin lid.

Instantly Black Parade Gerard and two brightly dressed mourners appeared and as one helped him to carry the coffin solemnly but quickly to the hearse.

In the blink of an eye, literally, both Gerards and mourners were gathered around the open grave.

"Remember to me you'll be forever sacred." colorful Gerard whispered his cherry red hair tousled by the wind.

When the coffin had been put into the ground Gerard felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was his Black Parade self.

"I won't kiss you goodbye because I know you'll carry on." Black Parade stated before he tightly hugged colorful Gerard who closed his eyes, gathering comfort from the hug.  
When colorful Gerard opened his eyes he found himself back in his dimly lit and crowded room, head cushioned on his desk by his arms. With an enthusiasm that he had not felt since their Revenge album Gerard set to designing his costume. Upon catching a glimpse of his black hair in the computer screen he gave himself an amused grin. And of course he was going to need to change his hair color again.  
Perhaps red…fire engine red.


End file.
